More Sexual Tension
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Companion fic to Unresolved Sexual Tension. When Miz heads backstage, he's confronted by a snarky, blonde Canadian in the shower.


**A/N: I guess this could technically be considered a sequel to Unresolved Sexual Tension.**

**I enjoyed writing Miz in Unresolved Sexual Tension and I feel bad for Miz fans (because the IWC are such assholes to him), so I decided to write this.**

**I am dedicating this to Rhi since she is a Miz fan and a nice friend! **

**I asked her who she wanted Miz paired with and I loved her choice of Jericho. **

**I had fun writing this and I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. Although if I had Miz and Chris in my possession, I would let Rhi have them.**

* * *

**More Sexual Tension**

* * *

Miz heads backstage as soon as the show is over. He feels disgusting and he just wants to take a quick shower. The locker room is deserted and Miz is grateful. He grabs his gym bag and he walks toward the showers. Miz rolls his eyes when he sees Jericho admiring his own reflection in the mirror. Chris smiles to himself when he notices the "awesome" superstar come in.

"I would ask if you enjoyed yourself out there, _Mikey_, but I think it's obvious to everyone that you did," Chris taunts.

"Shut up, Chris!" Miz petulantly replies.

"Ooh, did I touch a nerve?" Chris antagonizes.

"I'm really not in the mood for your bullshit right now," Miz warns.

Chris moves closer to Miz. "I just think it's funny how you pretend to be straight when everyone knows that you used to fuck Morrison on a regular basis."

"I'm _not_ gay," Miz weakly denies.

"Yeah, sure. You just get turned on by men and like fucking them," Chris sarcastically comments.

"And _why_ exactly do you care about my sexuality?" Miz wants to know.

Chris winks. "Maybe I want you to take me in the shower, bend me over, and show me a good time."

Miz has a smart ass remark on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn't get the chance to say anything. Chris gently pushes Miz on to the bench behind him and then he straddles his lap. Both men are shirtless and their bare chests are touching. Part of Miz wants to push Chris away, and the other part of him _likes _being so close to the attractive older blonde. Chris wraps his arms around Miz's neck before leaning in to join their lips together. They both moan at each other's taste. Chris wants to take things further and he assumes Miz does as well because he can feel his erection.

"You're pretty hard for someone who claims not to be gay," Chris taunts.

Miz doesn't bother coming up with a retort. Instead, he picks Chris up and walks him toward the shower. Chris is wearing a pair of tight jeans and Miz still has on his trunks. Chris strips while Miz picks the water temperature. Before Miz comprehends what's happening, Chris is naked and kneeling in front of him. Miz's trunks are wet and they're sticking to him; perfectly outlining his erect cock. Chris licks his lips at the sight. Chris slowly runs his tongue over the spandex covered bulge. Miz lets out a small sound of appreciation.

"If you're going to suck me off, just get to it already," Miz impatiently states.

Chris wants to tell Miz not to boss him around, but he's too horny to argue. Chris uses his teeth to expertly pull down Miz's trunks. Once they're at his ankles, Miz kicks his trunks out of the way. Chris makes sure to look into Miz's eyes when he takes half of his dick into his mouth. Miz closes his eyes in pleasure. Miz hasn't received a good blow job since Morrison left and he wants to enjoy every minute of Chris' talented tongue.

"I'm glad that your mouth is good for things other than talking," Miz says with a grin.

Miz's smirk is abruptly wiped off of his face when he feels his cock hit the back of Chris' throat. Miz moans loudly and the sound turns on the blonde Canadian. Miz grabs a handful of Chris' spiked hair as he starts fucking his handsome face. Chris enjoys the rough treatment even though he's trying not to gag. Miz slows down his thrusting a little bit so that he can appreciate the sight of his cock disappearing inside of Chris' mouth. Although Miz will probably _never _admit it, one of the perks of being with men is that he doesn't have to be gentle.

"You look so pretty with a mouthful of my dick," Miz comments bluntly.

Chris takes back control when he places his hands on Miz's strong thighs, effectively stopping his thrusting. Miz opens his mouth to complain, but he quickly changes his mind. Chris literally has Miz by the balls as he sucks on them. He alternates between sucking and massaging them with his hands and Miz is in ecstasy. Chris decides to be adventurous by sliding his tongue lower. Chris spreads Miz's legs apart for better access and Miz tenses when Chris slips his tongue into his crack.

"Relax, Junior. I promise that it will feel good," Chris assures.

Miz has only hooked up with a few guys and he has _always _topped. The only things that go near Miz's asshole are a wash cloth and occasionally a razor. He's nervous, but he trusts Chris for some reason. Chris wraps one of his hands around Miz's cock to distract him. Miz focuses on the pleasure and his body immediately relaxes. Chris tentatively swipes his tongue across Miz's hole and Miz jumps at the foreign contact.

"It feels weird," Miz reveals.

His discomfort turns into bliss when Chris gets more aggressive in his onslaught. Miz is now facing the shower wall with his back facing Chris. Chris' face is unabashedly buried between Miz's cheeks and he's darting his tongue in and out of Miz's ass skillfully. Miz lets out a long, deep satisfied groan. He's amazed at how much he's enjoying the rim job. Chris enjoys hearing all of the pleased noises falling from Miz's lips, but he's ready for _his _turn to writhe in pleasure. Miz has the exact same idea.

"I want to fuck you _now_," Miz says in a husky tone.

Chris shivers in delight. "I want that too!"

Miz turns around and he picks Chris up. Chris drapes his arms around Miz's shoulders and he holds on tightly. Miz backs Chris against the shower wall for more support. He lifts up the older man's body and Chris sinks down onto Miz's cock. They moan simultaneously. Miz gives Chris a moment to adjust to the sensation. Chris nods when he's ready. Miz places his hands firmly on Chris' hips as he makes a quick thrust. The water is turning cold and it's pelting Chris' shoulder, but he doesn't care. The only thing the blonde cares about is how good that Miz is making him feel. Chris wraps his legs around Miz securely, forcing Miz's dick even deeper inside him.

"Mmm, Mikey. Harder!" Chris whispers in his ear.

Miz smiles at the request. He pulls out completely and then Miz plunges in forcefully. Chris' head bangs into the porcelain from the impact, but the pain only adds to his ecstasy. Chris digs his sharp nails into Miz's shoulder when Miz _teasingly _brushes across his prostate suddenly. Chris whines in disappointment when Miz stops banging into his pleasure spot.

"Fucking tease!" Chris complains.

"I'm going to make you see fucking stars soon," Miz promises.

Miz alternates between moving his hips in a slow grind and making swift, hard strokes. Chris loves the varied pace. Miz surprises Chris when he captures his lips in a fierce kiss. Miz nibbles on Chris' bottom lip before taking full control of the kiss. The kiss is intense and gentle at the same time; it's completely filled with unadulterated lust and need. Miz pulls away and he tries to avoid Chris' ardent gaze. He's staring profoundly into Chris' eyes and he gets a weird fluttering feeling in his stomach. What started out as a quick way to resolve the tension between Miz and Chris has turned into more, something deeper and _complex_. Chris interlocks their fingers together and it feels like the most natural thing in the world. Chris is riding an emotional and physical high, he knows that his orgasm is imminent.

"Damn, Mike. I'm almost there," Chris announces.

"Me too, Chris," Miz replies.

Miz snakes a hand in between their bodies and takes hold of Chris' leaking dick. He rubs the sensitive underside and Chris curses loudly. Miz finds Chris' prostate again, but this time he doesn't tease. He pounds into Chris relentlessly and both men are panting and sweating. Miz buries his face into the crook of Chris' neck. He licks the smooth skin there and Chris quivers at the feeling. Miz sucks on his collar bone and then he tenderly sinks his teeth into the soft flesh.

Chris arches his back and brazenly screams Miz's name as he releases; he paints both of their stomachs with his cum. Miz watches Chris come undone and it triggers his own orgasm. Miz feels like he might collapse, but Chris' legs thankfully have a strong grip on him. Miz and Chris' bodies are still tangled together, but Chris manages to shut off the water. Chris and Miz are startled when they hear a pair of people clapping.

"Well, that was fucking _hot_!" A naked Randy Orton compliments.

John nods. "Definitely. You guys put on _quite_ the show."

"You were watching?" Miz asks with a horrified tone.

"John and I were coming in here to go another round when we heard you guys. So, we decided to stay and watch the show," Randy answers.

"Why did you settle for watching when you could have joined in?" Chris asks with a wink.

"You really would have let us join?" John wonders.

* * *

**A/N: I left this open ended because I'm thinking of _possibly_ adding another part to this!**

**I might add a John/Randy/Miz/Chris foursome, although I'm a little nervous because I've never written a foursome before! **

**I won't make any promises, but if there are readers interested, I will at least make an attempt to write it! **

**I can't believe that it's been almost a year since I posted Unresolved Sexual Tension! **

**I love all of my reviewers and I'm interested to hear all of your thoughts! **


End file.
